Lunar Sun
by Leah the Godness of Cookies
Summary: In a farway town, there lies a certain guild, its name is Lunar Sun. - The sixteen years old girl, Lilian Moegster travels the country to learn magic. Until she finds a guild. Lunar Sun. *On Hiatus* *I have run out of ideas*


_**This is the first chapter of the story called Lunar Sun, I'm planning on making it pretty long, though the characters aren't mine. The sheet to create on is on a different story. I still need many OCs. And what I can tell you is that I will try to update every week, but the chapters will not be as long as this one. But enough with the talking and have fun with the first chapter, and bye!**_

_**~Yay**_

_**Good-bye**_

_X792_

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practice; these are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds they hone their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dock the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest; one from where countless legends have been born; a guild that will do no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Lunar Sun_.

"Hach," I sighed. The hot summer sun burnt on my ginger hair and I regretted selling my sun hat to this man on the road earlier this week. I had hoped that when we went into a forest, the trees there would spend me a bit shadow. Wrong. They didn't.

I squinted over to Zanbu-sensei. How could he possibly live with this heat? His long cloak had a dark-green color and went down to his knees, to that he wore shoes. I didn't really know what shoes. I began to think. In all the eight years they were training together now, I had never seen his shoes. His long dark-brown, nearly black hair was tied into a braid, hanging down his back. He was taller than me, so I had to look up at him.

"So, Zanbu-sensei, how long is it to, um," I held my finger at my lips and thought for a second. "What is that city called again?" I asked turning my head around so that I faced my sensei.

Zanbu-sensei rolled his eyes. "You really don't remember much?" he asked me.

I grinned. "Yea"

I nearly forgot the burning sun, but when I felt my shoulder hurt I held my right hand on it. "Hey, Zanbu-sensei, can you take a look at my shoulder?"

The fifty-something years old man walked over to me and took a look. "Oh, you've got sunburn," he told me. "WHAT!?" I shouted. He couldn't be serious. I hated sunburns. But I couldn't do anything about it.

"Anyway, how long is to this town we're heading?" I repeated my question. But when Zanbu-sensei didn't reply I tilted my head. "Zanbu-sensei?"

"Oh, yes, Lilian. Well, that town's name is Onsis, and if you remember we've set off about a week ago, and from the town _Lupinus_which is 125 mi away from Onsis, and we've walked like 18 miles a day, so I suppose we will arrive today afternoon, or tomorrow morning," the elder man explained to me. I was amazed. I always was amazed when I saw Zanbu-sensei calculate, but it still amazed me always from new.

"Okay!" I grinned. Then we didn't say that much again. Zanbu led the way through the forest, I always looked around, not saying anything, not until I thought my feet would just fall off. That was the moment we reached a nice clearing and I let myself fall to the ground.

"Hey, Zanbu-sensei!" I called to my sensei, which was already making his way through the higher grass. He turned around and asked me, "What is it, child?"

I hit my fist against the ground; I hated it being called child. "Zanbu-sensei! How many times have I told you not to call me child?! I am seventeen years old. I am not a child!" I yelled at him. But he just grinned. "You just said so yourself; you are seventeen, which means you are a child." He told me.

I hit myself against the fore-head. How could I fall for that again? He always said things like that. It was just like I couldn't say "I'm hungry", because then he would say, "I'm Zanbu, nice to meet you!" and shake my hand. I would always look annoyed and say, "I'm serious!" And he would do the same as before. Man, he could really be a pest.

"Ok, I _am_ a child, but why don't we do a rest here?" I said, standing up. Zanbu-sensei walked back to me, pushing the grass aside. He then sat down a bit farther away from me and crossed his legs. I took off my shoes and my knee-long white and red striped socks. I really liked them, because my mother gave them to me as tights when I was a small kid.

"Water Spread!" I shouted and watched how a blue magic circle appeared at my hands, and a second after that water began spreading out. It soon covered a big part of the grass and soon became a small pond. I sat down and held my legs into the water.

I grinned at Zanbu-sensei. "Well that's nice, isn't it?" I asked him, smiling.

He looked back at me, nodding. I stretched and lay back. I didn't know how long I lay there, all I knew was that I fell asleep eventually.

\^-^/

"Hey, Lilian!"

"Huh?" I blinked. Darkness. I blinked again. Zanbu-sensei. "What are you doing here?" he asked me. I sat up and saw the water had disappeared.

"Why did you wake me up? I had such a good sleep!" I murmured, closing my eyes and turning sideways. But Zanbu-sensei wouldn't let me sleep. He packed me at the shoulders and shuck me awake.

"Lilian! Get up! I thought you wanted to get to Onsis today…" he told me while I was sitting up. I rubbed my head and murmured, "Oh, yes, I remember now,"

I stood up and whipped the dust from my skirt. Its gray color had turned into a mix of dusty brown and green. I sighed and looked up. I held my hand over my eyes and took a good look. The sky already started to turn into a pink color, and the sun looked rather orange-red than yellow.

"Come!" I called and grabbed Zanbu-sensei's hand. "We have to go!" I told him. He probably rolled his eyes. I sighed and started to run; I didn't care that my rather old than young sensei wasn't as fast as I was, and only let go when I spotted a path.

"Look, sensei!" I squealed. "There's a way! An actual way, like a small road!" This meant we were on the best way to civilization. It meant that a village or even a town was not so far away! I had the feeling that my eyes sparked again after servile days of walking and training and more walking, and not eating so much.

And Zanbu-sensei also seemed to notice that. "Hey, Lilian," he started.

"Yea?"

"What would you say if we'd walk a bit quicker then we could maybe reach Onsis even before sunset!" he exclaimed.

My eyes lit up even more than they were already. I let Zanbu-sensei's hang go and ran across the street, always in a zick-zack. When I stopped for a moment I saw Zanbu-sensei sweat dropping. "What?" I asked him, blinking. "Just not get _over _excited, okay?" he begged me. Okay, he didn't beg me, he just told me to do it.

I rolled my eyes and slowed down. But I just couldn't stand just walking, so after a while I started skipping along, and humming a little song for me. After a few minutes me and Zanbu-sensei arrived at a strange pointy tower.

I ran towards it, and when I stood there I looked up and saw that it was gigantic.

My jaw dropped when Zanbu-sensei told me, acting wise, "This tower was built from the man who founded this town. His name was Anmin. The tower is also named after him," I wondered.

"How did you know all of this?" I asked him surprised. I always knew that he had a good memory, but I didn't expect it to be _that_ good. But of course Zanbu-sensei wouldn't answer like any normal human would. He didn't say, "I read it somewhere," or "I can't remember,"

No, he just simply said, not looking at me, "I just know,"

I narrowed my eyes and took a closer look at the tower. I held my hand out and let it move over the dry, brown-yellow sandstone. Suddenly I felt something under my hand. I removed it and saw strange runes covering this part of the tower. They looked like some kind of animals to that strange linings were added.

I gave Zanbu-sensei a questioning look. He took a step closer, took out his glasses and started studying the runes.

After a while he took his glasses off, put them back into his pocket and was about to answer me as a voice behind me growled, "Hey! You! I see you're not from here so what do you want?"

I turned around and saw a girl with short red hair. She was smaller than I was, probably a whole head shorter. But her yellow eyes showed me that she wouldn't show any mercy in a fight.

"Uh, well... I-" I started, but was cut off by her. "What do you want, I asked you. Are you looking for a fight?" I shrieked back, man, this girl was scary.

"I, I just looked at this tower here," I said, pointing with my arm at the Anmin tower. "And, the reason I, um, we," I gave Zanbu-sensei a strange glare. "Came, was because I, er, we had the wish to join a certain guild called Lunar Sun." I told her, begging in my mind that she wouldn't kill me or anything.

The girl seemed to calm down and stood straight. "Oh, I am sorry, my name is Cherina, but you can call me Cherry." She held out her hand, which I took gladly. "Hey, I'm Lilian, but you can call be Lily if you want." I told her, smiling. But she just asked me, "And who's that?" she looked at Zanbu-sensei.

"Oh, he? He's my sensei, Zanbu-sensei." I grinned. He looked like usually.

"Ok, so you want to join Lunar Sun?" Cherry asked. I nodded heavily. "Yes!" I exclaimed. Cherry too nodded and told me, "Follow me!" and walked off. I couldn't wipe the smile of my face and signalled Zanbu-sensei to follow me.

First Cherry made her way through a beautiful forest. "This is Combat Forest, travellers usually pass through here," she told us. After a while I noticed that Zanbu-sensei had let himself fall behind, but at the moment I didn't care.

Then I saw a shadow hush through the forest. "What was that?" I asked the red haired mage. But she just ignored me.

"HEY!" Suddenly a loud call echoed through the woods. The leaves rustled and then a girl with pink hair and a cool gothic dress stood in front of me. "Cherry!" she shouted. "Where were you? I thought we wanted to on a mission today?"

Our group stopped and Cherry put her hands on her hips and told the girl, "Monday!" Monday? Was that her name? "Can't you see I've got someone accompanying me?"

"Oh," Monday seemed to notice just now. "Hi, I'm Monday, who are you?"

"I am Lilian, call me Lily," We shook hands and Cherry explained what my purpose was. "Oh, so you're gonna join our guild? Cool!" Monday squealed excitedly. I nodded. Then Monday stood next to Cherry and they started walking again. I grabbed Zanbu-sensei's hand and dragged him behind me.

Soon we reached the end of Combat Forest and walked down a small cobblestone road. I started to skip again, until I noticed that I was still dragging my sensei with me. I let go and continued skipping and humming a song.

Soon we entered the town gates. Cherry was heavily discussing things with Monday and I was looking at all the things to see. All around me were small allays and half-timbered houses in all different colors. In one house I could hear a woman arguing with a man, probably her husband.

I smiled as we continued walking through the town. Next to the man road were many smaller or bigger allays. I couldn't bear even closing my eyes, being afraid I would miss even one little detail. I saw pubs and the local magic shop. Soon we arrived at the market place. This was the reason why we first wanted to come to Onsis; it had been because of its famous market place. It was the biggest and fullest one in whole Fiore. Many people travelled here to buy or sell their stuff.

"Cherry?" I asked the red haired mage.

"Yes?" she replied and spun around. Monday also came to a halt.

"Can we take a look at the market place? Please," I added carefully. Then Monday joined in. "Oh, yes! Please," and when she saw that her teammate wasn't reacting she added with a big smile on her face, "Oh, come on, Fruity Thunder,"

I was confused. Why did she call her that?

"Monday,"

"Yes?"

"I think you have a nice face, but if you won't stop calling me that, I'll be breaking it!"

Monday flinched and said, "Ah, it's not necessary to do that, isn't it, Cherry?" The pinkette giggled.

"Ok, let's go," Cherry said. We followed her, and I soon found just the right thing. It was a small lantern, where you could let the seller carve something into it. "Ok, I'll buy this one, and could you carve into it, _For Zanbu-sensei, from Lilian_?" I asked the black haired man. His nose was rather long and his mouth small. Over his hair he wore a green hat with fake cat ears on it.

"That would be nice," I added, but the man was already on it. I watched as he took out a silver pen and watched as he somehow made it heathen up, so that he could carve in the wanted text. When he was finished he said to me, "That would be 20.000 jewels,"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "20.000? You're kidding me, you can surely take the price down a bit, like 15.000…" I asked, or rather begged the man. But he just shook his head and told me, "You should have thought about that _before _you made me carve it in. Now you have to buy it."

I didn't look happy but did what I should do and took out my purse and gave him the 20.000 jewels. I muttered something under my breath and walked over to Cherry, Monday and Zanbu-sensei.

"He wanted 20.000 jewels for this. I showed them the carved in writings, and suddenly Monday started to laugh.

I gave her a questioning glare. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Don't you see what's written there?" she asked be, still laughing. "It writes, _For Zanbu-sensei, from Lion_,"

I didn't believe her, so I took a look at the lantern, and yes, that was just the same thing that was written there. I slammed my hand against my forehead and muttered something to myself. Cherry gave me a cap on the shoulder. I looked grimy all the way to the guild hall.

Different from Zanbu-sensei; when he saw the lantern, he immediately started to laugh, well he didn't laugh at me, or so I thought. Hoped.

I watched the streets go by and when we got to a lake I saw kids swimming in it, and men fishing with their sons. I really needed to suppress the feeling in my heart telling me to just jump inside and swim off.

Cherry and Monday started to argue about something at the front, while Zanbu-sensei and I stayed back. I could hear the stones getting bigger, and that we soon walked on a normal street. After a few minutes walking we came to a halt.

I looked up and saw the massive building we stood in front of. Like nearly every building in this town it was half-timbered and built out of yellow-orange sandstone. Cherry pushed open the massive wooden doors, on which I noticed the left handle was a sun and the right handle was a moon. When Cherry led us through the guild hall.

All these noises, all this laughing and having fun, it reminded me of my home village.

How it used to be.

Everyone was open for a joke or a drink at the bar.

Everyone laughing, having fun and playing games – until _it_ happened.

I shook my head, forcing myself not to think of it.

For that I gained a strange glare from Zanbu-sensei, which I tried to ignore him. Monday skipped away and talked to some mages that were sitting at one of the banks eating something. When I looked around I saw some mages relaxing at the bar, and some even fighting.

"Hey Master!" Cherry called out and suddenly a rather creepy looking figure appeared at a stone archway. The person was probably the master here. It was covered in black clothing and the thing which made him look creepy was the gas mask. And the gloves. He looked like some kind of freak or murderer. I shivered.

But when I heard him speak, "Welcome, I am Antony Meraxius; the master and founder of this guild, what do you want?" he asked me this with such kindness in his voice that I didn't even care that he looked creepy.

""Um, I'm Lilian, Lilian Moegster, and I would love to join your guild, sir." I told him. He laughed. "Please call me Master; after all, you are joining, aren't you?"

I nodded heavily. He laughed again and went through the gate way. When he came back he held a stamp in his hand. "So where do you want to have your guild mark?" he asked me. I answered, "I would like to have it on the left side of my neck. In purple if you can." I added quietly, hoping he heard it.

Master set the stamp off on my left side of my neck and took it off again; he gave Zanbu-sensei a strange glare. But he shook his head. "I am sorry Lilian, but I will not join this guild with you," he told me. "I have trained you well, and I am sad to say that my mission with you is over now,"

Over? What did he mean? Over? It couldn't be. It just couldn't, it was impossible.

"No," I whispered, already feeling the tears stream down my face, I ran into his warm embrace. "You can't mean it, can't you? You don't mean it. I just know you don't," I held on tighter to him, wanting to show him that I wouldn't let go. But he just told me, "Lilian, I have to go now,"

I felt more tears coming after me. "Promise," I whispered. "Promise you'll send me letters from where you are?" I whispered. Zanbu-sensei nodded and let me go. He walked out the building, and when he turned around he said, "Farewell, Lilian Moegster," and all I could hear was the lantern he was holding in his hands.

Suddenly I felt a hand tap me onto the shoulder. I looked around and saw a girl with bubble gum hair. Her hair was tied into long pigtails, to that she wore a black corset and an also black mini skirt. Her eyes were as blue as the sky at midnight. She grinned at me. "Hey, I'm Chikiri," she smiled.

When I wanted to introduce myself she interrupted me. "You're Lilian, aren't you?" I nodded. "Hey do you wanna meet my teammate?" she didn't even wait for an answer and just dragged me along.

Soon after that I sat on one of the benches and talked to Fuyu, her teammate. His eyes were blue and as cold as ice and his hair as white as snow. The first thing I thought was, he must be an ice mage. After introducing ourselves, we drank much, told us jokes and talked about Zanbu-sensei and why I even joined the guild. It was great. We had a great time, but when it went past midnight, I got a tip from another guild member where to find a good apartment.

When I arrived there I was tired and just wanted to sleep. So I quickly made a contract with a lady called Farah. I hushed upstairs, but didn't go to sleep, first I wrote a letter to my family. I took out some paper and a beautiful pen with my name carved in it. I set down to the desk and started to write.

_Hello Otosan, Okasan* and Bri-chan,_

_I really miss you all, and I hope that you are all feeling fine. I know that it was quite a long time ago, when I last wrote to you, but you know, me and Zanbu-senseo started walking from the town of Lupinus, the town where the king stays, to the town of Onsis. Maybe you now wonder why we walked, but since some time, I've got motion sickness!_

_I know, it's strange for me, too, you know. But anyway, Zanbu-sensei said it would also be a good opportunity to train a bit and to be honest, I didn't really want to train, but after we started wandering, I soon saw a poster, on it was written:_Join our guild, in ONSIS, our name is **LUNAR SUN**_, of course I was excited in a second and begged Zanbu to let me join that guild. And guess what, he did!_

_After walking two days through the town and then passed some small villages, we arrived at Cottan Town Forest. I tell you, this forest is WAY bigger than you would think at first. And because of that, Zanbu-sensei let me skip training. But one time, I accidently shot a water stream in Zanbu-sensei's direction! His clothes were soaked after that, and I think he would possibly even hate me! Just a joke. But he was really angry at me and didn't talk to me the whole day! And the next day he only talked to me if he had to._

_On the last day of our journey it was so hot that I thought I was going to die! I sighted the whole day long and at the end I just made a small pool out of water and held my legs in it to cool a bit of. And it helped._

_When we were looking at the tower, we met a girl called Cherry and her teammate Monday, I know strange name, anyway they brought us to the Lunar Sun guild (On the way I bought a lantern for way too much jewels. But now I have the mark on the left side of my neck, and guess in which color it is, yes, purple. I met a girl who goes with the name Chikiri and her partner Fuyu; anyway, Zanbu-sensei left me today._

_He said it was time for me to learn to be alone, and that it was his job to train me and that this job was done now. He would travel now, but he will send me letters, he promised me._

_But now, I think I should get to an end,_

_Goodbye and I hope that we meet again one day,_

_Your Lilian_

When I was finished I didn't have enough energy to go and sleep inside my bed, so I just kinda fell asleep on the desk. My desk.

* * *

***_Father and Mother_**


End file.
